<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Car on the Highway by KidDynamite090</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444957">The Only Car on the Highway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090'>KidDynamite090</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston &amp; Lincoln Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrie, desperate to leave Medicine Creek, decides to go and make her way to New York City to find Agent Pendergast. Her plan doesn't quite go smoothly and she ends up meeting a handsome red-haired man who agrees to give her a ride. She never expects who he is and what they'll end up doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diogenes Pendergast/Corrie Swanson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Car on the Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This concept was born out of me writing The Stranger Coming Down the Road. Like I mentioned there, rather than cram all my ideas into one story I split them, which is why there are some borrowed elements. AU for a fanfiction?<br/>Link to The Stranger Coming Down the Road: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918724</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corrie Swanson was not having a good time. She had been walking down some Godforsaken country highway for over an hour. Her feet hurt and her legs were irritated by the dust being kicked up by her steps and the wind. The duffle bag she carried over her arm was heavy and seemed to get heavier the longer she walked. Everything was shit. And she was a long way from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier that day she finally decided to make her move, everything else be damned. At home she had hurriedly collected her most important belongings and stuffed them into her bag. She had a decent amount of cash from working for that FBI man. He’d been gone for a few days by the time Corrie decided to leave. He was going back to New York City. And Corrie was going to follow. Because chasing a strange man half-way across the country was better than rotting in some blackwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her car only made it a few hours before dying for good at a truck stop. After some choice words directed toward the Gremlin, she thought that it may be better that way. The car being left behind would keep people off her trail, assuming anyone was actually looking for her. She bought a map, some snacks and had been walking ever since. By the map’s account she had another few hours of walking before getting to another truck stop. With any luck there might be a 24 hour diner with a booth that Corrie could sleep in. But for now the only thing to do was walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Corrie walked she tried to figure out the rest of her plan. While the logistics of finding a New York City youth hostel and where the city FBI office would be floated in her head, she could hear another car coming. In all the time she was on the road only three cars had passed her by, and the only one to stop was going in the wrong direction. She didn’t pay too much attention. She didn’t even bother sticking her thumb out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car passed her but stopped a few feet rather than continuing into the distance. Curious, Corrie jogged up to the car. She was walking on the same side as the car and tapped the passenger side window. The window rolled down and Corrie was able to see who was in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver was a handsome man, with ginger hair and striking eyes; striking because one eye was a warm hazel color while the other was a milky, dull blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he said, “Are you in need of assistance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Well- sort of. I’m going to the next truck stop. Can I get a lift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume this truck stop is down the highway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I don’t know exactly how long it’ll take but if you’re just going straight you should pass it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hesitation this time. The man unlocked the passenger-side door and said, “Yes, I can give you a ride.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Thanks.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie got into the car and put on her seat belt. The man rolled the window up and began driving. The car was very nice. The interior was black and the seats were leather. The air conditioner was on and it felt nice coming in from the heat. Corrie crammed her bag on the floor and put her feet up on it. </span></p><p>
  <span>“This may be a cliche, but I must ask if you make a habit out of asking strange men for rides to truck stops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie rolled her eyes but thought better of the snarky remark she came up with. This guy was doing her a favor, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is really dumb, but I’m desperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Honestly, no. I’m just heading out of state and my car broke down at the last stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, but aren’t you a bit young to be making interstate journeys by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie just shook her head and looked out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I’m 18.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man said nothing more about it. The two didn’t speak for the next few minutes. While Corrie appreciated the silence at first, it soon started to feel awkward and uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat and asked, “So where are you heading to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am also on a trip. I’m just passing through Kansas on my way east.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, cool. Where to?”</span>
</p><p><span>“New York City.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“No shit? Me too.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“What a coincidence.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The man’s voice was light and friendly and made Corrie feel better about getting into his car. He seemed pretty normal. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Are you local to the area?” the man asked. </span>
</p><p><span>“Yea, I’m from some shitty town a few hours away.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Oh, dear. Heading off to the big city for your big break? Perhaps to star in a theatrical rendition of </span><em><span>The Raven</span></em><span>?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Corrie simultaneously chuckled and scoffed at his remark. It was lame, but kind of clever, and he wasn’t being a dick. To give the man credit, Corrie could admit seeing a teenager in all black walking alone on a Kansas highway is good joke fodder. </span>
</p><p><span>“No, nothing like that. Just getting out of this dump of a place.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Ah, to be young with the entire world open.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Corrie scoffed again but didn’t say anything else. The rest of the ride was mostly silent aside from an occasional comment. The two had been driving for about an hour and the sun was about to go down when they finally got the truck stop. The man pulled the car into the parking lot, but it was clear that this wasn’t the place Corrie expected. </span>
  <span>There was a restaurant, but it was boarded up and there wasn’t a single truck in the lot. The gas station at the farthest end of the property was surrounded by fencing and all traces of the company and pumps were gone. The place was dead.</span>
</p><p><span>“Fuck,” Corrie sighed.<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Hm. Well isn’t this disappointing?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Corrie rubbed her temples and began to think out loud, “Well there goes my plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly was your plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep here. Then do something in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie started to consider if it was worth it to try and break into the restaurant and sleep there anyway, but the man began to speak, “This is a certainly unorthodox situation for the both of us, but I could not in good conscious just leave you here. Since we’re both going to New York City, if you’re comfortable, you can join me the rest of the way. I’m not making any detours, and the entire trip will take about two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously!?”,she exclaimed, her astonishment unmistakable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t make it a habit to ferry strangers half-way across the country, but in the little time we’ve spent together I already know that you’ll keep making your way with or without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie took a moment to think about the offer. The whole scenario had more red flags than China, but there wasn’t really anything better. Either way she’d be hitching a ride with some stranger. </span>
</p><p><span>“Ok,” she said, “Sounds like a plan. But no funny business.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“The thought never crossed my mind.”</span></p><p>
  <span>The man did a U-turn and pulled out of the lot to head back on the highway. When they were back at full speed the man began to speak, “I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Diogenes.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m Corrie. Nice to meet you.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Most of their ride was quiet, like before they found the truck stop. It wasn’t long until the sun was below the horizon and the two were traveling with only the car’s headlights to show them the way. Corrie yawned and did her best to adjust her legs. </span></p><p>
  <span>“We should find a hotel in an hour or two,” Diogenes said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real bed would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have a real bed wherever you came from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather spend the next two days in this car than spend another night on the broken piece of shit bed in my closet of a bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause before Diogenes spoke, “It’s none of my business, but are you absolutely positive that running away is the best option?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie sneered, “Do I look like I want a lecture? If you’re going to ride my ass about this just dump me off at the nearest stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I won’t speak another word of it. But I would like to know why you’re going to New York City. Can you at least indulge my curiosity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie rubbed her eyes and adjusted herself again. She was getting stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for someone. He should be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diogenes smirked, but it was mischievous, not sarcastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A lost love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, I wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie bit her lip when she realized what she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diogenes let out a disbelieving laugh and said, “You don’t run away from home for just anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ordinarily she’d start swearing, telling this guy to fuck off seven ways to Sunday, but not now. She knew she was being baited, but he wasn’t mocking her, at least it didn’t sound like it. He was giving her shit. Just like she’d do if she was in his place.</span>
</p><p><span>“Nah, nothing like that. Just someone.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“If you say so, Corrie.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps went down the back of Corrie’s neck when he said her name. The way her name sounded in his voice was unlike anything she ever heard. Usually when people said her name it was accented with anger, disappointment or utter contempt. His voice was different. It was warm, with a slight drawl that was really noticeable on certain syllables. Feeling a blush, she turned her head to look out the window into the darkness. Corrie had no idea Diogenes was all too aware of her blush and was holding back a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you going to New York City?” Corrie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I too am looking for someone. My brother, in fact.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Family reunion?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Not quite. I’m afraid our beloved aunt is nearing her final days and my brother and I are responsible for making decisions related to her care.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“That sucks. I’m sorry.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“No apologies are necessary. It’s a very unfortunate situation most people will be in.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Corrie blinked hard to stave off the tired feeling in her eyes. She was really liking how this guy talked. He was obviously educated, intelligent and something about him reminded Corrie of those idealized Southern gentlemen. She yawned as she began to say, “Funny how we ended up riding together. Both going to New York to find people.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Yes, what an astounding example of serendipity.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Maybe it was because Corrie was lulled into a sense of calm, maybe it was because she just wasn’t paying too much attention, but she didn’t notice the ever so slight bit of sinisterness in his voice. Noticing it himself, Diogenes cleared his throat. </span></p><p><span>“Are you excited to see your brother?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Indeed, I am. It’s been too long. He’s not exactly someone to keep in touch.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Corrie nodded absentmindedly. She was hoping they’d get to a hotel soon. </span>
</p><p><span>“If you’re not looking for a lost love, who are you looking for?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Umm, well, he was some FBI agent who solved some murders in the town I live in.”</span></p><p><span>There was a long pause before Diogenes said, “...That is quite the description.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I know, weird. Any chance you know where the FBI headquarters is?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I do, actually. My brother is an agent.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Maybe he knows my guy.”</span>
</p><p><span>“It’s very possible. What’s your agent’s name?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Pendergast.”</span></p><p>
  <span>There was another pause before Diogenes spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Agent Pendergast is who you’re looking for I can drop you right off at his apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him too?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Agent Pendergast is my brother.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“No fucking way!”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Indeed.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie began to laugh with excitement, not believing her luck.</span></p><p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>something works out,” she said, letting out a sigh of relief about how her quest just got easier. </span>
</p><p><span>“You mentioned he solved a murder, care to fill in the details?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Once asked Corrie began to weave the tale of how Pendergast rolled into town and took her under his wing as his protege. She talked about their car ride through town, the genetically modified corn and didn’t skimp on any details about her encounter with Job. While he never took his eyes off the road, Corrie could tell how intently Diogenes listened to her story. When it was done Diogenes simply replied, “That does sound like something my brother would get into.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“He’s just so… cool.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You sound like just the woman he’d want to mold as an apprentice.”</span></p><p><span>“You think?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Of course! If he didn’t see something special in you, he wouldn’t have bothered. Trust me, he’s an </span><em><span>excellent </span></em><span>judge of character.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie bit her lip and figited at the compliment. It was so refreshing being praised, for once, and knowing she was on the right track. The two drove in silence for a few more miles before Diogenes pulled off onto the side of the road. There was a bump out deeper in the cornfields than others and in the darkness it was hard to tell there was a road at all. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse me stopping,” Diogenes said, “But I’m feeling a bit stiff. I just want to get out for a stretch before we continue.”</span>
</p><p><span>“That’s a good idea.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The two got out of the car and Diogenes joined Corrie on the passenger side of the car. She was leaning on the door looking up into the sky; pitch black but dotted with bright stars and a nearly full moon. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Diogenes asked.</span>
</p><p><span>“Yea, it is.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“It won’t be like this in New York.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I can live without it.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Diogenes stood next to her, not leaning on the car. </span></p><p><span>“Are you thinking if he’s thought of you at all? As you’ve thought of him? Perhaps about what it will be like seeing him?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie instinctively turned her head away, embarrassed at how spot on that question was. </span></p><p><span>“No,” she lied, “I’m just thinking about how good I’ll sleep tonight.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie didn’t notice Diogenes inching closer to her until their arms were about to touch.</span></p><p><span>“I can see why he had taken a shine to you.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“What?<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Your tenacity and wits will make sure you overcome any obstacle. We both value that.”</span></p><p><span>“You really think so?”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Your misadventure notwithstanding, it takes a lot of courage and determination to make a plan like the one you have and follow through.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Thanks.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Diogenes’s arm brushed against hers at the same time a breeze blew past. Funny, the breeze was warm but Corrie felt a chill go through her body. She leaned against Diogenes for a little bit of warmth. </span>
</p><p><span>“Even in the summer it can be so nippy.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yea, I guess,” Corrie said, her voice unsure.</span></p><p>
  <span>While Diogenes looked at the sky Corrie looked up at him. He looked a bit like Pendergast. If she saw them together she would know they were related. But he was handsome in his own right: red hair expertly combed back, the perfect amount of facial hair, and, upon a closer look, a great looking body. At least she imagined it was great underneath his fine clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about being so far from home with this attractive man she just met was exciting. It was so adult. Her making her plan, forging her own path and ending up with the perfect man to travel with. It was freeing. For once, Corrie felt like her own woman. And that woman was feeling a heavy tension between her and Diogenes. </span>
  <span>Without having much of an idea why, Corrie walked a few feet away from the car and looked out. Nothing and no one for miles. She didn’t hear Diogenes come walk up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind, my child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and took a long look at his expression. The moon above cooly illuminated his face. It also made his dead eye seem even deader. But goddamn everything else was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot. What if I’m wrong? What if he doesn’t want to see me again? Maybe he’ll just think I’m just screwing everything up- again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear,” Diogenes said, cupping Corrie’s cheek, “I know my brother better than anyone else in this world. He’ll be happy to see you, that I swear.”</span>
</p><p><span>Corrie smiled while trying to blink away some tears, “You’re just like him.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Diogenes smiled, seemingly, warmly and stroked her cheek with his thumb, “Thank you, Corrie. That is truly a compliment.”</span></p><p>
  <span> When Corrie was sure any tears were well repelled she gingerly moved in to rest her head on Diogenes’s chest. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but somehow she didn’t expect Diogenes to wrap his arm around her waist. His hand felt large, and seemed to burn right through Corrie’s clothes and warm her up entirely. That close she could smell the faint scent of cologne that probably cost more than what she paid for the Gremlin. It was musky, but not overpowering. Something that was commanding when you noticed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him and felt that tension between them thicken. It was almost painful how much she wanted him. Doing her best to seem confident, she brought her hand up to Diogenes’s shoulder, then touched his cheek. His beard didn’t feel prickly like she imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not him,” was all Diogenes said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Corrie said without thinking, “But right now I don’t want him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diogenes took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. Corrie felt his hand on her tighten and properly hold her. She even thought she felt a twitch in his pants. </span>
</p><p><span>“I can do beautiful things with you,” he said, “But I’ll never be him.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie shook her head and insisted, “I don’t want him. I want you!”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The second she finished her last syllable she felt his lips crash onto hers. His lips were soft, and when he broke their first kiss he continued to go back for more. Corrie did her best to keep up but she was clearly out experienced, even with just that. When he finally withdrew he asked, “You look stunning in the moonlight.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Y-you too.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I think we need to go back to the car.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie nodded and walked with him back to the care, not entirely sure what just happened. She said she wanted him. So why did he kiss her if he was just going to get driving again? Once at the car Corrie went to open the door when Diogenes turned her around and gently pushed her against the car. He then began to kiss her again, rougher this time, but still comfortable enough for Corrie. When he was finished he whispered into her ear, “If I truly am what you desire, then you will get everything you ask for.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She felt a quiver between her legs; hearing his voice so thick with lust was something she didn’t know she needed. Not waiting for an answer, Diogenes dropped down to his knees and reached under Corrie’s skirt. He rubbed her lips through her panties and could feel the wet spot in the fabric get even wetter. Corrie was frozen to the spot she stood on. Her face turned bright red and she couldn’t hold back the moans that came from deep in her throat. </span></p><p>
  <span>As Diogenes began to slide Corrie’s panties down he kissed her thigh and said, “You’re already almost ready for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie didn’t know what to say, so she stayed quiet, although silently hoped that no cars would pass by and investigate. She watched in awe as Diogenes moved his hands up to grip her waist and began to lick her pussy. His tongue slipped between her lips and after he swirled his tongue around her clit he licked up to the top and then back down. Corrie’s hands were splayed on the car door and all she could do was add her voice to the chorus of crickets and night insects making noise in the cornfield. He lapped at her, he teased her, he licked long, wide strokes and it was clear every inch his tongue moved was deliberate- all to make Corrie whimper. What sent the biggest shock through her system, however, was when he pushed his tongue inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie screamed in pleasure and again thought about how she hoped no one would pass by. But even that was exciting, doing something so taboo. Feeling this man’s tongue inside of her was enough to take her breath away if she wasn’t being so vocal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Diogenes felt he had prepped her enough, he stood up, seeming to tower above her. In a most ungentlemanly fashion he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p><span>“Now we get in the car. Backseat, of course, so I can give you what you need.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Corrie slipped her panties off and watched as Diogenes stroked his hard cock through his pants. She could see the imprint it made and felt a fresh wave of excitement when she imagined that going inside her. Her mind was so preoccupied with what was to come she nearly forgot how to open the damn car door. Once inside she moved over the other side followed by Diogenes who shut the door behind him. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Diogenes said, his voice as silky as it ever was, “On my lap, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought Corrie did as requested. She sat on his lap, her shoulder to his chest. </span>
</p><p><span>“Turn and face me.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She adjusted so she was in the proper position. Diogenes kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Would I be incorrect in assuming this is your first time in such a situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, you’re right. No one has this nice of a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diogenes barked out a laugh then looked her straight in the eye. His hazel eye seemed to bore into her while his dead eye just seemed to sit in its socket, not taking in anything. Corrie couldn’t read him. It was the dead eye. There was something in his head,  he was thinking of something, but she couldn’t read it. And she wasn’t given any more time to figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diogenes kissed her neck and continued down until he reached the collar of her shirt. </span>
</p><p><span>“You’re still so wet. I can feel it.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Indeed, he could feel a wet spot coming from Corrie where she sat. Corrie stayed silent, not having any snappy retort, and knowing she had only gotten wetter since getting in the car. </span></p><p>
  <span>Diogenes chuckled darkly and went to unfasten his belt and unzip his fly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corrie thought as she watched Diogenes pull out his hard cock. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few long, slow jerks, dragging a small bit of precum down his shaft. Corrie wasn’t exactly versed on what it’s meant to look like, but to her it seemed so thick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shyly, Corrie wrapped her hand around Diogenes’s cock. She didn’t jerk him off, but just touched and got used to the flesh in her hand. Diogenes watched, aching for more as Corrie unknowingly teased him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He purposely never used his fingers on her. When he went down on her so he could see and feel just how aroused and puffy her pussy was. He not only knew that he would slide in easy as sin, but that he didn’t want her first true penetration to be fingers. She was going to remember what it felt like to take his cock as the first thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he couldn’t take her exploration anymore he took her hand away. He got slightly more comfortable by shifting back a bit and opening his legs more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched himself again and said, “It’s time to take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some awkward movements Corrie positioned herself above his cock and, with one of Diogenes’s hands guiding his erection and the other pushing up her skirt so he could see it all, slowly lowered herself. Diogenes watched as the head of his cock pushed Corrie’s lips apart and disappeared inside of her. That was all it took for Corrie to start moaning deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, nice and slow. Take it all now. You’ll be getting every inch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corrie bit her lip as she continued to take him in. She felt that bigness filling her up and a pressure in her stomach, but was also painfully aware that she was the only one making noise. She shifted her eyes to his face and while he had a pleasurable look on his face, he also seemed to be controlling himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Corrie had taken it all and was breathing heavy at the full feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diogenes pushed her skirt up enough so that it would stay and began to rub her back,  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we have it. How does that feel now?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Fucking good... so good.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I know it feels good. Now work your pussy on me. I believe </span><em><span>riding me </span></em><span>is the proper term.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Hearing Diogenes talk dirty sent a new shiver down Corrie from deep in her core. He was so prim and proper- so Pendergast-like- but now telling her to ride him and referring to her pussy was just so hot. And yet, as instructed, Corrie pulled herself up, steadying herself by holding onto him, until his tip was the only thing inside. She pushed herself back down, but not all the way, and repeated the upward motion. It was clumsy and there was a lot of grunting on her part, but she was getting the hang of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diogenes wasn’t being flippant when he said he knew it felt good. Corrie was so tight, so wet and the squeeze was somehow more than he expected. And he knew that he had a great dick. It was taking an extraordinary amount of self-control to keep his moaning to himself. For the more part all Corrie could hear were sounds he was trying to stifle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched hungrily as Corrie continued to bounce up and down on his cock, sometimes going all the way, something taking in much less. When he could feel Corrie begin to slow down from fatigue he took it upon himself to continue. </span>
</p><p><span>Diogenes put both his hands firmly on Corrie’s hips and growled, “You’ve done well, Corrie. Now it’s my turn.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>It didn’t take much for Diogenes to start using Corrie’s body to, essentially, fuck himself. He thrusted his hips and, with some help from Corrie, pulled and pushed her on his cock. Relieved she no longer had to do the heavy work, Corrie went along with Diogenes. She was used to his size by now, but it still felt so good to have every bit of him. It especially felt good when Diogenes began to rub her clit. Corrie yelped in surprise, but that yelp melted into a moan as she felt the two most perfect sensations.</span></p><p>
  <span>Diogenes smiled slyly and whispered in her ear, “Do you like when I’m making you take all of me inside of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so swollen, so unfamiliar with what you’re feeling. I know it’s all so much to take.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With each word he pressed slightly harder on her clit and rubbed faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With how well you’re riding me I won’t last too much longer, so I’m going to make sure</span>
</p><p><span>you get finished off correctly. You’re going to cum on my cock.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The words barely seemed to process in Corrie’s head. She was just so preoccupied with all the physical pleasure. But he was right, between his fat cock and fingers rubbing her clit she would be cumming on him in no time. </span></p><p>
  <span>Finally, Diogenes was making more noise. Not nearly as loud as Corrie, but he was finally letting some of his grunts come through as he rammed Corrie. He could tell he was slowly starting to lose control- his thrusting was sloppier and he was rougher with her clit. He could only be the good gentleman for so long. He was determined to make the most of the last moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bucked his hips like never before and slammed Corrie down on himself. She was nearly screaming with pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulders as her pussy was pounded to its limits. Between that and the fingers, she was just about there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diogenes,” she whimpered, “I’m about to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His accent was especially pronounced, but his tone was dark. And yet it all did the trick. Corrie felt herself explode and spasm with all of Diogenes’s cock inside of her. Feeling her insides tighten like never before and looking at the absolute helpless ecstasy on Corrie’ face was the final push for Diogenes. He felt himself begin to cum and shot his load deep inside, filling Corrie with every drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was all done Corrie stayed on his cock, catching her breath. After a few deep inhales Corrie, with Diogenes help, pulled herself up and off his cock, leaving a layer of their fluids coating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without much knowledge of what to do, Corrie leaned into Diogenes’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was insane," she said breathlessly as she brushed some hair from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to put it.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Diogenes absentmindedly rubbed her back as Corrie processed what just happened. She </span>
  <span>felt sore between her legs but was as satisfied as she could ever imagine. Even the warm feeling of cum dripping from her was something she oddly enjoyed. </span>
</p><p><span>“I’m afraid we have to keep going. The hotel shouldn’t be long. I need to get you showered and into bed.”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“That sounds really good,” Corrie began to speak, but realized that she was dripping on Diogenes and would continue to do so on the seat. Her voice got small and she said, “I’m… dripping…”<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Diogenes kissed her on the lips.</span></p><p><span>“Don’t worry about that. Let’s just keep going.”</span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>Diogenes opened the door and slid out, helping Corrie to do the same. Her legs were weak and she’d be lying if she didn’t hurt a bit. When she got into the passenger seat she curled up as best she could. Diogenes turned the car on and got back on the road as if nothing had happened since they pulled over. With one hand on the wheel, and one stroking her head, Corrie could feel herself start to fall asleep. The last two thoughts she had were how amazing a bed would feel and that she left her panties out in the dirt.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>